Gina Lynn
Gina Lynn ''' is the '''Violet Uranus, Purple-Violet Ranger of the Bikini Rangers Venice Storm. Biography Tanya Mercado was born to Puerto Rican and Italian parents in Mayagüez, Puerto Rico[2] on February 15, 1974 and grew up in Jackson Township, New Jersey; she currently resides and operates Gina Lynn Productions in Reading, Pennsylvania.[5] Subsequently she expanded into modeling in men's magazines, posing for Chéri in 1997. She made her adult film debut in 2001 as a contract girl with Pleasure Productions. As of 2009 she continues to make movies for the company, as well as for her own studio, Gina Lynn Productions.[6] Career Lynn made an appearance in Eminem's "Superman" music video, as well as Vinnie Paz's Keep Movin' On music video and was an extra in the movies Analyze That and MingHags.[7] She had a brief speaking role as a stripper in a 2004 episode of The Sopranos.[8 ] Awards *2005 AVN Awards: Best Gonzo Release for Gina Lynn's Darkside[9] *2008 F.A.M.E. Awards: Favorite Ass[10] *2010 AVN Hall of Fame inductee[11] References #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gina_Lynn#cite_ref-nyt_0-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gina_Lynn#cite_ref-nyt_0-1 ''b] Matt Richtel (2006-01-05). "A Night to See the Stars Actually Wearing Clothes". The New York Times. Retrieved 2007-11-08. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gina_Lynn#cite_ref-bite_1-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gina_Lynn#cite_ref-bite_1-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gina_Lynn#cite_ref-bite_1-2 c''] "Gina Lynn Take a Bite Out of the Big Apple". AdultFYI. 2006-05-08. Retrieved 2007-07-09. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gina_Lynn#cite_ref-hs_2-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gina_Lynn#cite_ref-hs_2-1 b] "Stern Show News – Archive". 2006-05-04. Retrieved 2007-05-19. #'^' "Gina Lynn Interviews". lukeisback.com. Retrieved 2007-09-23. #'^' Gussow, Mel. "Photographing Celebrities, Even Those of an X-Rated World". The New York Times, July 29, 2003. Accessed July 22, 2008. "Over lunch Ms. Lynn, who is in her late 20's, spoke about her entry into the business. She was born in Puerto Rico and grew up in Jackson, N.J. As a senior in high school, she worked as a dancer in a strip club, and that led to her career." #'^' "Gina Lynn Crosses Over to Mainstream, Returns to Roots". AVN. 2009-07-29. Retrieved 2009-08-09. #'^' Gene Ross (2005-11-18). "Gina Lynn Interviewed". AdultFYI. Retrieved 2007-06-23. #'^' ""The Sopranos" All Happy Families (2004)". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2010-07-28. #'^' AVN Awards Past Winners #'^' David Sullivan (2008-06-07). "2008 F.A.M.E. Winners Announced at Erotica LA". AVN. Retrieved 2008-06-08. #'^' "2010 Nominees". AVN.com. Retrieved 2009-11-26. The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Gina Lynn" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Bikini Rangers Series Bikini Rangers Venice Storm ''To Be Added Other Appearance Bikini Rangers Wild Thunder To Be Added Ranger Keys To Be Added Violet Uranus Violet Uranus = As Violet Uranus, she has a Wolf motif. She pilots the WolfUranus. Purple-Violet Ranger's main weapon is a grinder called the Dino Grinder. ;Arsenal: *Twilight Thunder Morpher *Dino Grinder ;Zords: * WolfUranus See Also *Real Gina Lynn at Wikipedia and Boobpedia (WARNING: EXPLICT CONTENT) Category:1974 Births Category:Fictional Charater Category:Purple-Violet Ranger Category:Organization Category:LGBT people from the United States Category:Venice Storm Series Category:Ranger Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Porn Stars Category:Evil Ranger turn Good Category:Post-Azoong/Indigo Era Category:Venice Storm Rangers Category:Second-in-command Ranger